New Unity
by Sesshoumarurinfan125
Summary: A fanfiction of the pairing of Sesshoumaru and Rin.I am working on a revised version of this story.it should make more sence and be easier to read.the chapters each have their own page,instead of most of them all being onone. i will delete this versionL8r
1. Chapter 1

New Unity chapter 1

new unityEmphasize

''Hikari.'' ''Yes Lord Sesshoumaru?'' ''This Sesshoumaru is going to leave again for a week or two just to get a break because of the Mori and Hikaku incedent. To be alone.'' '' oh okay. But just two weeks right?'' ''Yes ,This Sesshoumaru won't be no more then gone for two weeks.'' ''alright.''As Sesshoumaru turns from Hikari He changes his mind and decides he should take Rin with him so nothing happens.'' Don't tell jaken that im going hikari. He would only piss me off.'' ''You sure you wouldn't want Rin to stay with me when your gone so you have complete aloness?'' " No this Sesshoumaru would rather have Rin with me. To tell the truth, her cheerfullness helps my foul mood somewhat.'' ''Okay. But would you like me to go get Rin for you.'' '' No ill do it.'' Sesshoumaru takes off. When he goe's into his room where Rin is sleeping he takes a second watching her sleep. As Sesshoumaru reaches for Rin she starts to rub her eyes. yawn ''Lord Sesshoumaru?'' ''Rin, we are going somewhere for a while.'' ''Okay!'' Rin says cheerfully. ''Without Jaken or Ah-un.'' ''Without them Lord Sesshoumaru?'' ''Yes only us. Im trying to get away after this commotion and have my anger comletely dissapate.'' ''But wouldn't Rin just bother Lord Sesshoumaru?'' ''Suprisingly, you dont tend to bother me anymore too much.'' '' Oh. good. Rin does'nt like to be annoying or anything... unless Rin's annoying Jaken.'' Don't tell ANYONE But i like to annoy the toad Demon also. Rin giggles. ''Hikari were off.'' Says Sesshoumaru as Rin and him approached Hikari.'' okay Lord Sesshoumaru.'' Reply's Hikari.

After two days of traveling Rin and Sesshoumaru come up to a wall of vines. Sesshoumaru walks to a small entrence hidden by some of the tree's. ''Follow.'' says Sesshouamru. Rin and Sesshoumaru walk into a big field. There is a small lake that is conceald by what seems to be endless vines that surround it. RIn runs up to the lake.THe lake water is a nice deep blue color. THere are Sakura tree's all around the lake. ''Woah, Lord Sesshoumaru!! it is so pretty here!!'' squeels rin happily. ''Yes it is. This is where i like to go not many come around here. Not many find it.'' Rin starts running around collecting flowers from around the feild. ''FLowers for you Lord Sesshoumaru!! squeels Rin exitedly. '' Rin. We will be staying around here for several days.'' oh really Lord Sesshoumaru?'' ''of course Rin.'' Rin continues running around looking for a really Pretty flower. She then starts to look if there is a flower still on the Sakura tree's. After minutes of searching Rin finds one, and Decides to give it to Sesshoumaru. ''Here Lord Sesshoumaru, heres a cherry blossom!'' Rin hands the flower to Sesshoumaru. '' Instead of giving this to me. Why don't you just put it in your hair. It would make you look prettier.'' Rin pauses, suprised that Sesshoumaru just basically called her pretty.''Thanks Lord Sesshoumaru!''

Later that night Rin wakes up and hears voices. ''Some other people are here now. L-'' Rin notices that Sesshoumaru is gone.''I better go find him!'' Rin gets up and starts searching for sesshoumaru. Rin stops to think of where Sesshoumaru could of went. ''Young miss, you shouldn't be out here without protection!! '' Rin turns around to see monks.'' Oh no. Not damn monks!'' '' ''Theres a demon here. Wait there and well go kill the demon and you can come to our village.'' Rin takes off running not wanting to be anywhere near the monks, Because she don't want to go to their village anyway.''Younge miss, stop! Theres a demon that way!'' Rin stops and asks ''How far ahead?" ''The demon is close!'' Rin then starts running again near where the monks say the demon is, Lord Sesshoumaru. Rin heads into a small clearing. where she finnaly comes into veiw and See's Sesshoumaru.although. He doe'snt have his kimono on or his armer. Only the puffy pants. Rin suddenly stops, her face turning completely red. She couldn't beleive that she had just seen Sesshoumaru without his kimono or armer on,regardless that it was the back of him. Sesshoumaru hears Rins small gah! And see's her hide behind a tree. Sesshoumaru quickly gets near Rin. Rin is looking the other way, still freaking out, and breathing heavely. Sesshoumaru then gets a huge grin on his face when he notices that she was blushing. ''Rin.'' When Rin faces Sesshoumaru she screams '' aah! Lord Sesshoumaru! she screamed because she didn't expect him to come up to her.'' Don't do that! You scared Rin half to death!'' '' are you giving me orders Rin?'' asks Sesshoumaru jokingly.'' Ah no!! of course not Lord Sesshoumaru! Of course not!'' Sesshoumaru is getting to tell Rin that he was joking when the monks interupt.'' Demon! Have you bewitched this girl or something!? '' No,I have not. Few demons have that ability. I am not one of them.'' Rin then says'' I am fine. Lord Sesshoumaru has not bewitched me. I travel With **my** Lord Sesshoumaru, of my own free will, thank you!'' Sesshoumaru is suprized to hear Rin call him **her **Lord Sesshoumaru. '' Girl you are aware that demons eat humans right?'' '' Yeah and!'' ''YOu don't know what kind of intentions he might have for you.'' Rin Sticks her tounge out at the monks.'' '' This Sesshoumaru wouldn't ever Harm **HIS** friend Rin.'' The monk then say's'' You both have emphisized when talking about eahcother. Girl are you in line with this demon or something?'' '' This Sesshoumaru has no time for humans such as yourselves. You should leave before you piss me off.'' '' It would be wise to head Lord Sesshoumaru'' says RIn ''Your already pissing this Sesshoumaru off sticking your head in personal buisness where it doesn't belong.'' '' Personal buisness!'' asks the monk.'' Yes personal buissness.'' reply's Sesshoumaru.'' Leave. Now. before I. Kill you.'' Sesshoumaru starts to transform into his true form,because the monks weren't leaving as he told them to. As Sesshoumaru beomes hi true form the monks can't beleive how much power he is showing.They're all scared so badly that they cannot move. The wind of Sesshoumaru's power is blowing on the monks and is blowing Rin's hair eveywhere. Out of pure instinct Sesshoumaru's tail swoops down and stops right next to Rin. The monks had thought it was going to hit her. Then his tail wraps around Rin hoisting her in the air, and sets her on his neck near his head. Still instictivley doing so he has no idea that he's doing it. The monks then relize they could never hope to defete Sesshoumaru, they take off running. '' Woah,Lord Sesshoumaru your the strongest ever! exclaimed Rin. Sesshoumaru is suprised to see rin on his back. Sesshoumaru then sets Rin back on the ground and reverts to his usual human form. Still shirtless. ''Rin. Go back to the camp and go back to sleep while i finish what i was doing.'' Said Sesshoumaru in his usual cool self. Rin of course is her usual cheerful obediant self and heads back to camp.

Chapter 2

confessions

''Lo- Lord sesshoumaru?'' Rin said as she seen Sesshoumaru with his head cocked to the side. Different then usual when she wakes up before he wakes her.'' Are you asleep, Lord Sesshoumaru?'' said Rin in a whisper. There was no response from Sesshoumaru. Rin rarely finds Sesshoumaru asleep. She's only seen him asleep three other times, and it's still a phenominom to her.'' I was going to tell you about another weird dream but it seems your actually asleep.''says Rin. '' I actually had two.'' added Rin.

A little later Sesshoumaru wakes up and see's Rin talking to herself, annoyed.''Gah! what is this song and why did i dream of it and why can't i stop thinking about it!'' '' Rin?'' asks Sesshoumaru.'' Ah Lord Sesshoumaru!! Rin has had two wierd dreams at night last night! And i can't get the song i dreamt of out of my head.'' says Rin happy to see Sesshoumaru awake.'' what were the dreams?'' asks Sesshoumaru. '' Well the first one was that Rin was looking in the lake and started to change.'' said Rin. ''In what ways?'' asks Sesshoumaru.'' Well I had started to look like the demon in my dream two nights ago.'' Rin pauses '' Then the reflection told me that i was shadowdog but i had to confess first. I asked it what i had to confess and it wouldn't tell me. Rin Pauses again'' then it said one word. Then relized what it wanted me to confess.'' Sesshoumaru looks at rin puzzled. '' Confess what? To whom?'' '' Um.. well. confess somthing to... um.. Lord Sesshoumaru.'' says Rin nervously. '' What?'' asks Sesshoumaru.''Rin. um... I, La... uh...Rin la... uh um... I-'' '' Say it already Rin.'' says Sesshoumaru. Rin takes a loooong pause. ''Rin LA- I love **Sesshoumaru**!- i need to go look at something! Rin turns from a suprized to hell Sesshoumaru. Rin runs up to the lake looking at her reflection. Sesshoumaru walks up behind her but not close enouph to have his reflection is the water.'' Nothings happening.'' says Sesshoumaru. Rin then jumps.'' ah!!'' Rin turns to a ... SMILING Sesshoumaru. '' Lord Sesshoumaru is smiling!! Somthings wroooong! Are you sick Lord Sesshoumaru?! Are you feeling okay?'' screams Rin in complete suprise. ''No im not sick. im fine. Just can't beleve you just told me that. And can't beleve what you called me.'' says Sesshoumaru. '' What did Rin call you?!'' asks a confused Rin. '' You gave me no title.'' says Sesshoumaru '' huh?!'' Rin is shocked. She can't beleve That she called Lord Sesshoumaru just Sesshoumaru. '' I have to punish you for that you know.'' says Sesshoumaru. ''uh...'' says Rin. Sesshoumaru then starts to lean in towards Rin.

**Im sorry to stop on you but you'll have to wait till my next post to see what Sesshoumaru does to Rin from saying his name without a title.**

Chapter 3

happenings

**As we left, Sesshoumaru, was about to, punish Rin for, calling him without, a title when, she confessed, her, love ,to him. The tension will grow. whats gonna happen? Finish reading, and you'll see. **

And remember i don't own inuyasha!! ( duh! states the obvious)lol

Rin is looking up into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes. Sesshoumaru leans in, closer, and closer. Rin has no idea how to react to what Sesshoumaru's about to do. He then grabs her face.''This is your punishment Rin'' says Sesshoumaru as his face is centimeters away from hers.Rin muffles a suprized yelp as Sesshoumaru presses his lips against hers. (faint anyway) Rin sits wide eyed not knowing what to do. Sesshoumaru is centimeters from her face once again after he finished the kiss, waiting for something.''You should give it back.'' says Sesshoumaru still waiting.''Give what back?'' asks Rin still suprized.'' The kiss of course.'' answers Sesshoumaru.'' um.. kay.'' Says Rin. She then leans and gives Sesshoumaru a kiss thinking,''_ This would completely kill Jaken.'' _After Rin quit kissing Sesshoumaru he was looking at her in amazement.Two things. One. She kissed him back because he asked. Two. Her apperence had completly changed. She looked Demon. Still the same brown eyes but with specks of gold and a longer pupil. Her hair was now a deep sky blue with streaks of bluish white and purple. Her nails were longer and sharper. She had a black moon in the middle of her forehead. On the side of her face in front of the ears there are two pink markings like Sesshoumaru's. Rin also had fangs.(Teeth like Sesshoumaru whatever you call them) ''What?" asks Rin as Sesshoumaru is staring.''Look into the water.'' reply's Sesshoumaru. Rin looks at her reflection in the water and is suprised about how she looks.'' Rin changed!! I look more Like you Lord Sesshoumaru! I look, not human.'' Sesshoumaru then explains the ability's of Shadow dog demons. Rin can't beleive the things they can do.'' Rin you should figure out how to look human again as a suprize for Hikari or someone.'' says Sesshoumaru. '' SOunds fun. Replied Rin. Rin starts to mess around with her hands, emotions,thoughts,and memories. Rin trys and tries to figure out how to look human again so she can suprize everyone. She couldn't wait to see how Jaken would act being that she would be with them a lot longer than he thought.

With Jaken. '' Damn. When are they coming back!!'' screams an annoyed Jaken.Why didn't they take me with them!! Im bored!'' complains Jaken. '' Jaken! if you don't shut up im going to-'' '' Hikari Sesshoumaru and Rin should be coming back now right?? asks daress. Deress is just a demon who likes to worship Sesshoumaru , just like Jaken.'' When is he getting back with that girl!? Why did he want to be alone with a girl. A human?Why i don't understand! He hates humans! '' screams an over reacting Daress. Deress starts to walk in circles talking to himself. Hikari is looking at him with a pissed Shutup face.''Daress. Your an idiot! Can't you tell. Or am i the only one?'' says Hikari.'' What are you talking about? asks Jaken and Daress. '' I mean, Rin likes Lord Sesshoumaru. And i think Lord Sesshoumaru likes her. Even though he doesn't want to show it. says hikari. What!? your crazy. He doesn't want her to be in line with him.says Daress.'' Your not even smart enough to tell how i feel about you! Damnit!'' shouts Hikari. '' Huh! what? What did you just say Hikari?! Hikari hold on where you going!?'' asks a confused Daress. '' Away from your dumb babling! of course!" stated Hikari.

After Trying to figure out how to look human Rin gives up for the day. Sesshoumaru watches Rin as she picks flowers, and runs around the feild. Rin soon gets bored and decides to stretch.As Rin is about to stretch she laces her fingers to gether, leans back and stretches. Then she takes her hands and makes them face her while still stretching then pulls them down and her arms are striaght again, and like she had them at first. Sesshoumaru watched Rin as she stretched and seen her apperence go back to looking human and every trace of her youki and aura dissapeard.'' Rin'' Says Sesshoumaru. '' Yes Lord Sesshoumaru?'' asks Rin. '' you look human again.'' answers Sesshoumaru. '' I do?! Did you see what i did?'' asks rin.'' That stretch you did.''

The next day Sesshoumaru and Rin head back to the castle. ''Hikari!!'' Yells Rin as she runs into the castle. Hikari is extremly happy to see Rin back after two weeks alone. Jaken demands Rin to tell him about anything important that happend. Rin keeps the secret of her first kiss from Jaken but is tempted to tell Hikari. '' Why can't you tell me!'' asks Hikari after Rin told her that only a few things happened.'' Because it's not anything important. Some monks just found where Lord Sesshoumaru's little secret place is. They just started to bother us.'' says Rin. '' You lie!! Something else happend! What was it?'' Asks Hikari in a suspiciouse voice. ''The monk thing! Thats all.'' argues Rin. ''fine.'' says Hikari not giving up. ''_I'll get it out of her somehow.''_ Thought Hikari.

''Hey! Hikari there you are!!''says Daress. "Oh no!'' Says Hikari as she runs away.'' It just dond on me what you said a few days earlier!!'' Shouts Daress.'' Come back!'' he continues. Rin finaly gets close enough to Hikari and corners her.'' UH!Rin move im trying to get away from Daress!'' shouts Hikari. '' What did you say to him! I want to know!Tell me!'' says Rin '' You wouldn't tell me what i wanted to know!!'' argues Hikari. '' Tell me then ill tell you!'' says Rin. '' Fine. i told him that i liked him.'' says Hikari. ''Ok. Lord Sesshoumaru kayai! bye bye!!'' says Rin as she runs off.'' Hey wait a minute! Your supost to tell me!'' shouts Hikari. ''Wait for more hints then figure it out!!'' Says Rin as she dissapears around the corner. ''No fair!!'' shouts Hikari. '' I found you again Hikari!!''

chapter 4

"I like you too Hikari!" says Daress as he aproaches Hikari. Hikari is speechless and blushing cherry red as Daress Gets closer. He leans in and gives Hikari a kiss.

Later Hikari finds Rin and tells her what had happend when she left.'' Wow! Hikari thats great!!'' says Rin exitedly. '' Since that happend ill give you another hint! ss.''says Rin.''eses?'' asks Hikari ''Yep'' replys Rin. _''Lord Sesshoumaru kayai eses? i dont get what she's trying to tell me.''_ Thought Hikari. Rin and Hikari decide to visit and bugg Jaken. ''Jaken!!'' calls Rin in a sweet voice. Jaken asks her what they want.And why there bothering him. ''Were not bothering you MaterJaken! We just want to see how you've been lately!'' says Rin.''Yeah!!'' agree's Hikari. ''Well im fine. Theres nothing to do here. No one will actually call me Jaken but you two and Lord Sesshoumaru.And im bored. other than that im fine.'' answers Jaken. Rin decides to tease Jaken about one winter day nine years ago.''Hey Jaken do you remember that day when i showed you snow angels?'' asks Rin.''Yeah i think so.'' Answers Jaken. Well i decide to show you it because Kagome told me about it.

Flashback:

Rin notices that it starts to snow. And says,"It's snowing again!!'' Sesshoumaru is sitting under a tree as he always doe's. ah-un is laying down about seven feet from sesshoumaru and rin is admiring the snow. ''Say Sesshoumaru sama?" Sesshoumaru looks at the eight year old Rin. '' Yes rin?'' "rin says,"Rin was wondering if sesshoumaru-sama knows what a snow angel is.'' ''This sesshoumaru does not. replys sesshoumaru.'' '' Well then, Rin will explain! First you lay on the ground." Rin does so.''then you move your arms like this. rin moves her arms in a waving motion'' Why are you bothering sesshoumaru sama with such useless human hobbies?'' Asks jaken.''Im not bothering him!'' detests Rin."Or Sesshoumaru-sama would say so.'' Jaken rolls his eyes ar Rin.'' Well anyway '' Rin continues. ''You move your legs in that fashon too!'' Rin giggles. ''Then you get up and you have a snow angel.'' Sesshoumaru looks at the unusual body print in the snow. very nice rin. says sesshy.(Hey if your going to tell the damn story dont call me sesshy!! sorry i wont i just use fluffy then! You call me fluffy i will kill you!! ah! fine!! If anyone calls me fluffy i will kill them!! ok ok back to the story.)Rin then beams **Sesshooooumaruuu! **a sweet, and happy smile. Your such a dumba baka child asking tupid questions For Sesshoumaru-sama! Jaken turns around and starts to walk off. Sesshoumaru smells the scent of tears and is getting ready to go kick Jakens a for being so rude. when he is nearJaken a snowball whams Jaken in the back of the head and knocks him to the ground. Sesshoumaru looks behind him and sees rin making another ball of snow. That is a snow ball!! I learned the angel and this from Kagome -chan!! says Rin. Sesshoumaru is looking at Rin and can tell she is pissed off. When Jaken is off the ground and standing he turns around and is hit again by Rin in the face, with a snow ball. Rin enouph says Sesshoumaru. Ok says Rin. Sesshoumaru then tells Jaken. You know you deserved that right? yeah... says jaken. Next thing Jaken knows after he walks off he is hit by a snowball by Sesshoumaru. Jaken turns around and rin and Lord Sesshoumaru are looking the other way. Hey, who did that. Jaken whines. What are you talking about Jaken asks Sesshoumaru and Rin . No one hit you with another one.Says Sesshoumaru. Uh huh!! someone did! whines Jaken. Nope no one says Rin. Sesshoumaru and Rin walk off and Jaken is confused. who hit me with that snowball! thought jaken. Then out of nowhere he is hit by another snowball when he was facing Sesshoumaru and Rins Derection. This time it was ah-un!!He had done it with more of a heap of snow, with his tail. Jaken then relises that Sessoumaru hit him with the snow ball to get his attention away from ah-un so he could get hit with Ah-uns heap of snow. Rin started to tease Jaken about it a lot. Sesshoumaru slightly included.

End of Flashback

Hikari is lauphing her head off.Ah-un hit you with snow!! thats hilariouse! says Hikari Laughing. Shut up!! whines Jaken. Hey i wouldn't be laughing Hikari.says Rin. What's what supost to mean!? asks Hikari. It means when it's snowing, im going to get a snow ball and nail you with it!! says Rin. Oh yeah! Not if i hit you first with one!! says Hikari. We'll see Hikari. Just be ready when it's snowing!! says Rin. You too!

Later Rin gives Hikari another hint. Heres your next hint Hikari!e-d !.says Rin. ''Edee?'' asks Hikari. ''yep!'' answers Rin. _''Hmm Lord Sesshoumaru kayai eses edee. I still don't get it yet.''_ thought Hikari.'' I don't get it Rin, you should just tell me.'' says Hikari. Rin says no way to Hikari.'' Youll know when you put it all together!'' says RIn.

''Rin'' says Sesshoumaru. ''Hmm? yes?'' You should go to sleep since you haven't slept in two days.'' says Sesshoumaru. "Yes my Lord i should. " Says Rin as she follows Sesshoumaru to his quarters. Rin asks Sesshoumaru if she can tell Hikari the secret that she's shadow dog demon. He refuses. ''Not right now. You need some rest so go to sleep." Says SEsshoumaru.

The next day Rin goes to Hikari to give her, her last hint." Hikari!" shouts Rin as she aproaches. '' Your last and final hint is M-E.'' ''Emme?hmm" says Hikari as she starts to think._'' Lord Sesshoumaru kayai eses eddee emme? Kayai-'' _Hikari gasps figuring out that Rin was't saying something, She was spelling something out. Lord Sesshoumaru k-i-s-s-e-d-m-e. Hikari gasps again." What els did you do!! " Acuses Hikari. " What? No!! He aint going to loose that much of his pride **for ANYONE!!And**,that would be scary!! More scary than seeing him without his shirt on!!''complains Rn. She gasps as she had just given out a peice of another secret.'' You seen what? Damn your way to lucky around him. What next. Your dog demon or somthing?'' says Hikari sarcastically not relizing that she's actually right. Rin cringes when Hikari says that.''Why did you cringe for Rin?"" asks Hikari.'' That is another secret that i have no idea when you'll know,hear, or be told.'' Rin turns to walk off relizing that she has said too much. Hikari runs up to Rin and asks where she's going. Rin answers that she's said too much.'' Well if you've already said to much then spill it all!. I won't tell a soul! no one at all. It will be a secret between us.'' says Hikari. '' I've been told directly not to tell any of the secrets i'm already to far on the rope.'' says Rin'' Oh i see. Your right i shouldn't of even asked. I won't tell anyone. its really our own little secret. sorta.''says Hikari as her and Rin keep walking around to gether.

Sesshoumaru gets a visit from someone he's never met. Yukine is a human who greets the ones at the entering gates of the castle asks to see sesshoumaru.'' I have came here to tell the demon Lord of the western lands. Lord Sesshoumaru, i hear that Rin is here.'' Sesshoumaru asks how he knows of Rin. Yukine answers that he is related to Rin. Sesshoumaru questions his answer. "Rin has no family that i know of. alive.'' ''No. you don't know of any of her family, as I say this i don't mean to seem rude.'' Yukine continues '' The so called family that you think of you've never actually met. Those people as you should actually figure are not really related to her. I am her fathers personal messager. i was told to find her to have her take place to meet her demon family. The true family she doesn't know.'' Yukine again continues that Her father unfortunately has passed. And will only get to meet her mother,Sisters and brothers that have figure out themselves. If Lord Sesshoumaru agree's. Sesshoumaru looks up to the sky.''very well, only if she wants.'' Yukine bows to Lord Sesshoumaru's answer.

Rin and Hikari come up to Lord Sesshoumaru. '' Hikari i and Rin are going to meet some people. I need you to inform the council of this we won't be long . In seven days at sunset." Hikari heads off to the council and tells them of what she knows is happening and That Lord Sesshoumaru would not tell her more. Yukine anounces himself to Rin. Rin is baffald to find that her father was the ruler of the eastern lands. Yukine is a man with long black hair about Rins length, in a ponytail. He is tall and dark but always smiling. Sesshoumaru notices his smile to be an evil sort of smirk. Sesshoumaru asks if there is something more that needs to be told.'' a suprize''answers Yukine. As they come up to the hill Sesshoumaru senses an unusual aura. Sesshoumaru gets closer to rin suspecting something unpleasant. The scent in the air is musty an evil pleasure. Seconds later they are enveloped in a dark sphere. ''hello! how are you. Rin my sister. How do you like my power.''

Chapter 5

"I like you too Hikari!" says Daress as he aproaches Hikari. Hikari is speechless and blushing cherry red as Daress Gets closer. He leans in and gives Hikari a kiss.

Later Hikari finds Rin and tells her what had happend when she left.'' Wow! Hikari thats great!!'' says Rin exitedly. '' Since that happend ill give you another hint! ss.''says Rin.''eses?'' asks Hikari ''Yep'' replys Rin. _''Lord Sesshoumaru kayai eses? i dont get what she's trying to tell me.''_ Thought Hikari. Rin and Hikari decide to visit and bugg Jaken. ''Jaken!!'' calls Rin in a sweet voice. Jaken asks her what they want.And why there bothering him. ''Were not bothering you MaterJaken! We just want to see how you've been lately!'' says Rin.''Yeah!!'' agree's Hikari. ''Well im fine. Theres nothing to do here. No one will actually call me Jaken but you two and Lord Sesshoumaru.And im bored. other than that im fine.'' answers Jaken. Rin decides to tease Jaken about one winter day nine years ago.''Hey Jaken do you remember that day when i showed you snow angels?'' asks Rin.''Yeah i think so.'' Answers Jaken. Well i decide to show you it because Kagome told me about it.

Flashback:

Rin notices that it starts to snow. And says,"It's snowing again!!'' Sesshoumaru is sitting under a tree as he always doe's. ah-un is laying down about seven feet from sesshoumaru and rin is admiring the snow. ''Say Sesshoumaru sama?" Sesshoumaru looks at the eight year old Rin. '' Yes rin?'' "rin says,"Rin was wondering if sesshoumaru-sama knows what a snow angel is.'' ''This sesshoumaru does not. replys sesshoumaru.'' '' Well then, Rin will explain! First you lay on the ground." Rin does so.''then you move your arms like this. rin moves her arms in a waving motion'' Why are you bothering sesshoumaru sama with such useless human hobbies?'' Asks jaken.''Im not bothering him!'' detests Rin."Or Sesshoumaru-sama would say so.'' Jaken rolls his eyes ar Rin.'' Well anyway '' Rin continues. ''You move your legs in that fashon too!'' Rin giggles. ''Then you get up and you have a snow angel.'' Sesshoumaru looks at the unusual body print in the snow. very nice rin. says sesshy.(Hey if your going to tell the damn story dont call me sesshy!! sorry i wont i just use fluffy then! You call me fluffy i will kill you!! ah! fine!! If anyone calls me fluffy i will kill them!! ok ok back to the story.)Rin then beams **Sesshooooumaruuu! **a sweet, and happy smile. Your such a dumba baka child asking tupid questions For Sesshoumaru-sama! Jaken turns around and starts to walk off. Sesshoumaru smells the scent of tears and is getting ready to go kick Jakens a for being so rude. when he is nearJaken a snowball whams Jaken in the back of the head and knocks him to the ground. Sesshoumaru looks behind him and sees rin making another ball of snow. That is a snow ball!! I learned the angel and this from Kagome -chan!! says Rin. Sesshoumaru is looking at Rin and can tell she is pissed off. When Jaken is off the ground and standing he turns around and is hit again by Rin in the face, with a snow ball. Rin enouph says Sesshoumaru. Ok says Rin. Sesshoumaru then tells Jaken. You know you deserved that right? yeah... says jaken. Next thing Jaken knows after he walks off he is hit by a snowball by Sesshoumaru. Jaken turns around and rin and Lord Sesshoumaru are looking the other way. Hey, who did that. Jaken whines. What are you talking about Jaken asks Sesshoumaru and Rin . No one hit you with another one.Says Sesshoumaru. Uh huh!! someone did! whines Jaken. Nope no one says Rin. Sesshoumaru and Rin walk off and Jaken is confused. who hit me with that snowball! thought jaken. Then out of nowhere he is hit by another snowball when he was facing Sesshoumaru and Rins Derection. This time it was ah-un!!He had done it with more of a heap of snow, with his tail. Jaken then relises that Sessoumaru hit him with the snow ball to get his attention away from ah-un so he could get hit with Ah-uns heap of snow. Rin started to tease Jaken about it a lot. Sesshoumaru slightly included.

End of Flashback

Hikari is lauphing her head off.Ah-un hit you with snow!! thats hilariouse! says Hikari Laughing. Shut up!! whines Jaken. Hey i wouldn't be laughing Hikari.says Rin. What's what supost to mean!? asks Hikari. It means when it's snowing, im going to get a snow ball and nail you with it!! says Rin. Oh yeah! Not if i hit you first with one!! says Hikari. We'll see Hikari. Just be ready when it's snowing!! says Rin. You too!

Later Rin gives Hikari another hint. Heres your next hint Hikari!e-d !.says Rin. ''Edee?'' asks Hikari. ''yep!'' answers Rin. _''Hmm Lord Sesshoumaru kayai eses edee. I still don't get it yet.''_ thought Hikari.'' I don't get it Rin, you should just tell me.'' says Hikari. Rin says no way to Hikari.'' Youll know when you put it all together!'' says RIn.

''Rin'' says Sesshoumaru. ''Hmm? yes?'' You should go to sleep since you haven't slept in two days.'' says Sesshoumaru. "Yes my Lord i should. " Says Rin as she follows Sesshoumaru to his quarters. Rin asks Sesshoumaru if she can tell Hikari the secret that she's shadow dog demon. He refuses. ''Not right now. You need some rest so go to sleep." Says SEsshoumaru.

The next day Rin goes to Hikari to give her, her last hint." Hikari!" shouts Rin as she aproaches. '' Your last and final hint is M-E.'' ''Emme?hmm" says Hikari as she starts to think._'' Lord Sesshoumaru kayai eses eddee emme? Kayai-'' _Hikari gasps figuring out that Rin was't saying something, She was spelling something out. Lord Sesshoumaru k-i-s-s-e-d-m-e. Hikari gasps again." What els did you do!! " Acuses Hikari. " What? No!! He aint going to loose that much of his pride **for ANYONE!!And**,that would be scary!! More scary than seeing him without his shirt on!!''complains Rn. She gasps as she had just given out a peice of another secret.'' You seen what? Damn your way to lucky around him. What next. Your dog demon or somthing?'' says Hikari sarcastically not relizing that she's actually right. Rin cringes when Hikari says that.''Why did you cringe for Rin?"" asks Hikari.'' That is another secret that i have no idea when you'll know,hear, or be told.'' Rin turns to walk off relizing that she has said too much. Hikari runs up to Rin and asks where she's going. Rin answers that she's said too much.'' Well if you've already said to much then spill it all!. I won't tell a soul! no one at all. It will be a secret between us.'' says Hikari. '' I've been told directly not to tell any of the secrets i'm already to far on the rope.'' says Rin'' Oh i see. Your right i shouldn't of even asked. I won't tell anyone. its really our own little secret. sorta.''says Hikari as her and Rin keep walking around to gether.

Sesshoumaru gets a visit from someone he's never met. Yukine is a human who greets the ones at the entering gates of the castle asks to see sesshoumaru.'' I have came here to tell the demon Lord of the western lands. Lord Sesshoumaru, i hear that Rin is here.'' Sesshoumaru asks how he knows of Rin. Yukine answers that he is related to Rin. Sesshoumaru questions his answer. "Rin has no family that i know of. alive.'' ''No. you don't know of any of her family, as I say this i don't mean to seem rude.'' Yukine continues '' The so called family that you think of you've never actually met. Those people as you should actually figure are not really related to her. I am her fathers personal messager. i was told to find her to have her take place to meet her demon family. The true family she doesn't know.'' Yukine again continues that Her father unfortunately has passed. And will only get to meet her mother,Sisters and brothers that have figure out themselves. If Lord Sesshoumaru agree's. Sesshoumaru looks up to the sky.''very well, only if she wants.'' Yukine bows to Lord Sesshoumaru's answer.

Rin and Hikari come up to Lord Sesshoumaru. '' Hikari i and Rin are going to meet some people. I need you to inform the council of this we won't be long . In seven days at sunset." Hikari heads off to the council and tells them of what she knows is happening and That Lord Sesshoumaru would not tell her more. Yukine anounces himself to Rin. Rin is baffald to find that her father was the ruler of the eastern lands. Yukine is a man with long black hair about Rins length, in a ponytail. He is tall and dark but always smiling. Sesshoumaru notices his smile to be an evil sort of smirk. Sesshoumaru asks if there is something more that needs to be told.'' a suprize''answers Yukine. As they come up to the hill Sesshoumaru senses an unusual aura. Sesshoumaru gets closer to rin suspecting something unpleasant. The scent in the air is musty an evil pleasure. Seconds later they are enveloped in a dark sphere. ''hello! how are you. Rin my sister. How do you like my power.''

chapter 6

Sisters meet.

A girl with Dark brown hair appears in a pink kimono coverd in printed cherry blossoms.'' How do you like my kimono sis? I made it with my powers as well. I can abtain things from the future or the past. I wonder if you're as strong as i am . What powers may you have!!'' The girl anounces herself as Marana. Rin is interested in her powers as Marana gloats of hers. Malana starts to tell Rin of how she can obtain her bigger powers than the ones that are natural. The dark sphere dissapates as Sesshoumaru notices that they are in front of the eastern castle. Marana brings Rin into a big room and tells Sesshoumaru that he may not come in. Sesshoumaru waits at the side of the door as Rin is introduced to Ino, the door shuts. The room around Sesshoumaru starts to warp. And he finds himself in a meadow. His secret meadow. Even though he seems to be in a meadow he see's the ceiling above his head. He can still feel a slight wind. Sesshoumaru walks up to the lake. As Sesshoumaru aproaches the lake he finds servants talking. One of the sevants start to explain how he was there. They tell him that tsuruya Rins other sister has the power to creat illousions with effects such as wind and scents. Her powers go around with her mood. If she is happy and uses her powers to entertain the welcomed guests it gives them an illousion of a place that gives a sence of happiness to them. The servant also tells that what he see's is different than what she see's due to that she has a different place of happiness to herself.

With Rin.

Ino introduces herself as Rins mother. Ino has bright green eyes. A blue kimono with green ovals and flowers. Her hair is a dark green with A little ponytail on the side as Rin used to do. She seems extremely happy.'' my daughter im so glad to see you grown up! That Lord Sesshoumaru is quite handsome! But your way to good for him.'' as ino teases, Rin starts to blush. She continues on by asking how Rins family that she thought she knew were to her.She says that she is very dissapointed that they died.''they were such good people too,'' Rin says she still can't beleive that they weren't really her parents, She loved them as though they were.''Your other sister tsuruya is very shy. She's entertaining Lord Sesshoumaru with an illousion of some place that gives him happiness. Unless she's mad at someone which i don't beleive she is.'' Ino continues to tell Rin how her sisters powers work. She is amazed at what they can do including her brother Rin wonders where her brother is.

With Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru asks Tsuruya to stop trying to entertain him with her illusions. Suddenly the room starts to warp back to normal.'' Why did you ask me to do that for. Im curious, Was my powers wrong about the place that brings you happiness?'' Asks a voice. Sesshoumaru tells her to show herself. A girl with black hair that has tips of red at the end with a pure black kimono appears five feet away. She's also wearing a black choker with a skull madlion. Pink eyeshadow lined with black and lipstick. Tsuruya is smiling alot like Rin does. Tsuruya puts her bangs that are to her cheeks over one eye. Then her expression changes and is **emo**tionless.'' My sister's quite lucky. As girls in the suposive future say  
"Your Cute." Aaaanyways. Rin is meeting our mother right now. Ino.''

again with Rin.

Ino is happy to see Rin again but all grown up. Ino says that she should teach Rin to unlock her greater powers.'' It would be of great use. Also you should have some pretty damn strong powers. Stronger than mine i'd have to say. And im actually jelous of my offspring. I wish you could of met your father. But it's his fault for getting into a fight with Karone.'' Rin asks who Karone is. Ino says that Karone is Rins uncle. Her fathers brother. Although his death was an accident. Ino says that she was there and should of stoped their fighting. ''It's my fault.'' Rin argues that its not her fault and that she didn't know what the outcome of the quarrel was going to be. Ino suposes that Rins correct but still says it's her fault.

Chapter 7

oh Brother

Ino tells Rin that she can let Sesshoumaru in here now because he's most likely met Tsuruya. "Kaijo should be here soon. Ide like to warn that your brother is obnoxious but serious." '' Lord Sesshoumaru!! My mother says you can enter now!!twirl Sesshoumaru and Tsuruya enter the room. Then a boy with orange hair with streaks of Red through it that is cut short hair walks into the room. ''So your my sis Rin?feh! weak just like the others.'' Ino yells at the boy saying that he should not be rude in the presence of the Lord of another castle. Or his own sister. Ino says that Rin is the oldest so she gets the castle. Rin does not know how to run a castle or that of LANDS.''Mother if i didn't want the castle who would get it?'' Ino answers that her brother would get it because he's the next oldest. Rin then asks what would happen if she took the castle then wanted to give it up to someone. Ino answers" It would be your choice of who gets the castle if your just giving it up.'' Rin then asks why Ino isn't ruling the castle. Ino says that she does not want to rule any longer in her old age. And wants to give it to the oldest of her children. Rin. Ino then asks if Rin would exept to rule the castle. ''I exept this opertunity.'' Ino then tells Rin that she will get the castle In two days. But she must first know more of her powers.

In Rins First lesson

''Rin you must sit and Meditate before you can go try to find your powers. First you need to think of something that gives you happiness like flowers or water.'' Rin starts to think," something that gives Rin happiness? hmm. Rin pauses'' Lord Sesshoumaru gives rin happiness!!" Ino says that she must think of something smaller.''Cherry blossoms!!" Ino tells Rin that next she needs to close her eyes and imagine cherry blossoms. Rin starts to think of feilds of chery blossoms. Next Rin starts to see a sea of fallen cherry blosoms. Red one's Pink one's blue, Green, Yellow , purple,and orange one's.Rin starts to wander around in the endless sea of cherry blossoms. Soon after walking around in the unusual green Cherry blossoms, she finds a temple.ANd enters. Inside there are two paths one on the right and the left. Rin chooses to go into the right path. After what seemed to be several minutes she finds a box of Ramen from the future. She opens it and inside is a green diamond. Then rin starts to walk back and finds herself lost. After wandering for what seemed hours Rin comes upon chopsticks and pocky. As soon as she picks up the chopsticks and pocky she finds herself back with Sesshoumaru and her mother. "What did you find?" asks Ino. Rin says"Rin found chopsticks and somethings that say Ramen and Pocky. Do you know what they are?'' Ino says that she doe's not. Rin notices that she feels akward then calapses.

powers unlocked

Rin awakes in a orange room with red curtains. Even though she still feels weird she stands up wobbly to the door. As she reaches for the handle she steps back and the door fly's open. Rin jumps. Staring at the door Rin moves her hand towards the door and then away. It moves with her Then Rin thought about trying to move something bigger. She turns to look at the bed. She puts her hand out then raises it. She's amazed when the bed lifts off the floor. Rin can't beleive her power and thought about how Sesshoumaru didn't have any powers like this she knew of. This incouraged her.

Sesshoumaru is breifed about that since Rin just recently got her powers gaining the new ones was too much for her. Her body couldn't take it.But that she would be better in a day or so.Sesshoumaru walks to the quarters that Rin is staying in and sees the door opening and closing. He walks into the room and Rin starts to smile at sesshoumaru."Lord Sesshoumaru!!Did you see what i did?! Watch!" Rin turns to the bed puts her hand out and raises it. The bed raises on command. Sesshoumaru decides to show that he's happy for her and interested in her powers. He smiles.

Later Sesshoumaru and Rin are on their way back to his castle.Marana had refused to take them back when Rin asked her about it. Rin is having fun moving things with her new power. She decides to be sneaky and raises some of Sesshoumaru's long silver hair off his back. He pretends not to notice. As it starts to get dark Rin decides that she wants to stop for a while. Sesshoumaru goes and sits in front of a tree like he always did. Rin asks if she can sleep next to him. Sesshoumaru then anwers yes. Rin smiles and sits next to him. She leans on his fluffy tail and pretends to fall asleep. Rin appears in her feild of cherry blossoms. She walks into the pink field of flowers. As whe walks she notices a small hut a ways in front of her. As she approaches she notices that the door says ''time.'' She opens the door and sees a small rectangular box with numgers in it a few of the lights on it are flashing. As she touches the rectangular box with numbers in it up it turns into a pink diamond. Rin opens her eyes to find herself still leaning on Sesshoumaru. She smiles, Sesshoumaru is staring at the stars. Rin closes her eyes and drifts to sleep.

In the morning Rin wakes up and decides to figure out her new power before she tells Sesshoumaru.Rin drifts into thought. She starts to think about how Lady Kagome's time was. Then thinks about how it would be ten years after her time. She then opens her eyes and is astounded to find herself in...

chapter 8

Power of The future

Rin finds herself between two grayish walls that are specky. There are some wierd rectangular, curvy, things with stuff in it and nocked over. With some red and blue markings on the greyish specky walls. She walks out and see's a box with wheels making a big sound and there are tons of them. With people in them. ( finds herself in an alley way then walks out to see a car pass her by.) Rin is confused. She walks around then hears wierd music. She finds a place where people and singing and dancing around. She walks into the party not knowing what was going on. Rin walks up to a girl with blue jeans and a tanktop on.''Excuse me?'' The girl turns to her barley hearing her. and asks her what she wants. Rin asks her, '' Whats going on here?'' she answer that it's a party. Rin then asks her what was making the music. The girl tells her the stario.''duh!'' Rin then gets an idea knowing that she was too wierd so she decide to try to see if one of her possible powers was getting to know what she wants. Rin takes her hand and touches the girl on the forehead. Then a surge of information is copyed to Rin. She doesn't understand what she did but she then knew what a stario was and what a car and alley way was. She knew who was singing. She knew history math, everything inportant that the girl knew. Rin decided to go around touching peoples head to see if the information was valid. Rin walks up to an old man and touches him on the forehead. Then after the information she got from him she relized that he was someone that knows how the world worked. How the government worked. The old man knew how to hack into computers.

Later Rin goes to enroll into Haruna Acadamy because of the info she gained from the old man. to the world it's like she was born here. Its like she's not from the past. She can do everything that regular people can do in the future.

Rin starts school. She gets a room in the dorms that are avalible. The school alows roomates to be of opposite gender. In Rins first class She see's the girl that she seen at the open party. THe girl starts to be mean to Rin. Rin finds out that her name is Mona. THen mona yells at her telling her that mona is only her nick name, and that her real name is Monari. Rin Tells her to chill out because the thing at the open party was just a joke.Monari is about to call Rin a looser then a girl with red hair interupts and calls her a jerk. The teacher then walks in the room and asks if theres a problem. Monari just says no and sits. Harune says that she was only helping Rin because Monari was being a jerk. And that the teacher could give her a detention but she was only doing the right thing. The teacher goes to his desk and writes a detention and Monari thinks it's for Harune but it was for her. She gets angry crosses her arms and screams. The teacher then asks her if she would like to go tot the office.

Later After school Harune finds Rin and Tells her that she's sorry about Monari. Rin says''Its okay.'' Harune then tells Rin," Monari is so popular she thinks that she is perfect and Since her father is the owner of the biggest karaoke club in Tokyo she thinks she's a princess of Tokyo or something." When Harune see's Rin's Room she says" You are so lucky you dont have a roomate! You get this room all to yourself! I have to share my Room with one of Monari's clones'' Rin laughs,'' Clones?'' harune replys ''Yeah, I know. It's scary.'' Harune starts to tell Rin about the people she doesn't think are good people. Who she thinks is a dork. Who's dumb, Who's to nice, too mean, combinations and Just Nice people. SHe tells Rin who seems to have the better grades and the worse ones. She says" I don't know if any of this is right its just how they seem to me and other people.'' Rin replys that she understands.'' Appearences arn't eveything, not most people are how they seem, some are but few.''

''Hey RIn, Who do you think is cute? Who would you ask out cute! like anyone on your first day?" Asks Harune. Rin replys " No but i do like someone, You don't know him though. No one does right now.'' THen exitedly Harune asks" What does he look like??'' Rin then explains Sesshoumaru to HArune." Well, He's tall. If you look at him you'd think that he has no emotions. He is used to being treated like a prince because he actually is one. He has markings on his face. He's not emo or anything though.'' Harune then asks," He's a prince with marking on his face? Whats his hair color?'' Rin says'' Well he has whiteish blue silver colored hair.'' Harune replys confused," Whitish blue silver? Thats not a hair color." Rin then thinks up quickly," Well his original hair color is black. He dyed it that whitish blue silvery color." "Never seen anyone like that." Says Harune.

" Hey Rin maby i could come live with you here since you have no roomate!" says Harune. Rin then says that she's actually supost to have a roomate soon but that she's welcome to spend the night. Harune then says that it's better than sleeping in the same room with the clone. Rin agree's. Rin tells Harune that she should go get her clothes and homework so she can sleep over. Harune is exited to hear Rin Say that to her. After Harune left Rin was exited because she was going to show Sesshoumaru the future and have him go to school with her. She couldn't wait.( This event was forshadowed when I typed that the school allows roomates of the opposite gender.)

The next day after school Rin told harune that she had to do some important buisness and that she could stay in her Room or whatever if she wanted and gave her a spare key.Rin leaves and Comes to the alley where her power droped her. Rin then goes back to the past.'' Excuse me, Lord Sesshoumaru?" asks Rin. Sesshoumaru just looks at Rin with his what eyes. '' Well Rin found a new power!" Sesshoumaru asks what the power is. Rin tells him," Well theres two. One I can copy information from someone by touching their forhead. Two is why i know number one. I can go to the future." Sesshoumaru looks at Rin," Future?" Rin then explains that she went to the future by accident then found a party. Which helped her figure out her one power. Rin even tells about school and explains the Monari and Harune incedent. Then she asks him if he would like to go to the future to see it. ''And you wouldnt be able to carry your swords with you in public. And Lord Seshhoumaru, going to the future could be yours and my own little hide away where we can stay without doing anything really. And we wont have to leave at a certain time!!" Sesshoumaru continues walking thinking about it. ''allright, lets go." Rin grabs Sesshoumaru's hand then closes her eyes and appears in the alley way. Sesshoumaru starts to look evily at the passing cars. Then Rin Remembers that he needs to know all of that information. So she qickly puts her fingers on his forhead then gives him the information that he should know. After Sesshoumaru adn Rin just wander for a while Rin asks if he'd like to go to school with her and that he should know everything very easly but he'd have to do what he was told but at least he would get a break from ruling. And That a lot of girls would like him so some would still call him Lord Or at least Prince Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru doesn't like the sound of it but he agree's anyway.

chapter 9

Rin brings Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru is starting his first day of school. Rin had gotten him into everyclass that she's in. Sesshoumaru is wearing a boys uniform with his tail as well. Monari see's Sesshoumaru and whispers to her friend," This is scary Jina but if that girl was a boy she'd be totally hott. And what the hell does she have on her shoulder and then theres that makeup and hair. " Jina says,'' Woah. your right. She puts her makeup on wierd. Also she's wearing a boys uniform." Sesshoumaru hears them and starts to stare evily. The teacher explains that Sesshoumaru is the new student and **he** just transfered here from another city. Monari an Jina stare at eachother. In unicen,"**_He?!_**" They're both surprized along with everyone exept Rin. All the girls start to think,"_ Oh my god. no wonder im attracted to him." _

After the first class Mona and Jina are making they're own small little fan club for Sesshoumaru. " Okay Jina, Marena. We are the Prince Sesshoumaru fan club. Got it?" " Hai!" The Prince Sesshoumaru fan club decide to follow Sesshoumaru to his dorm room so they know where he is. Sesshoumaru hears there plot and walks around a corner then faces it. The Girls then come up and he's waiting for them. "Impudent wenches. What the hells the big idea following me?" They all scream in suprize and run away. Seshoumaru walks to Rin's Room and goes in. " Lord Sesshoumaru!!" Churps Rin. She then notices that he's ticked off. " Rin may I kill the ones who are called Mona, Jina and Merena?" asks Sesshoumaru. Rin is suprized that he had just asked permision. **PERMISSION! From her,to kill someone.** " No Lord Sesshoumaru you can't! We'd be in deep shit if you killed ANYONE." "Fiiine!" Says Sesshoumaru. Rin then asks if Sesshoumaru is sick or something. He says," No. It's just that your more human than i'll ever be and you were in this Time First." Rin reply's "oh"

The next day Monari confronts Sesshoumaru along with Jina and Merena. " Sesshoumaru, You are now Prince Sesshoumaru to us." Sesshoumaru looks at them and reply's," If you wish to called me anything but Sesshoumaru it would not be Prince. Im more of a Lord Sesshoumaru anyway. Still you call me Prince Sesshoumaru i will not tallerate it. Youll go missing the next day found in a ditch riped to shreds." The girls stare at Sesshoumaru like he's crazy. The fan club turns around and walks off. " Oh my god he's so EMO!! Hoooootottt!!" Sesshoumaru cracks his knuckles," There dead!" Rin grabs Sesshoumru's Shoulder," No you can't kill anyone Lord Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru walks off to their room.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!! Rin wants to bring you to a party!! May I?" Sesshoumaru Replys No because he's to tired to do anything. " I like this time so far. Exept for school, Homework and My fan club." Rin says that she knows.

chapter 10

the day befor valentines day

Rin is out buying candy for Valentines day a day before.

As Rin comes upon a big deal for candy hearts says," Lets get some of the candy hearts!! Harune Likes the idea and exitedly says, " Okay!! and we should get some of these gummy bears! ooooh!! and these candy heart suckers!! And huge chocolate hearts for the ones we reeealy like!!"Rin then replys, "Ah! yes.you have to pay half though Harune!"

With Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru starts to move around the room then he hears voices outside. The fan girl club is getting ready to break in and mess up Rin's room and homework. he walks up to the door and waits to the side of it. The girls come in. Monari says," okay lets do this." As they shut the door they don't notice Sesshoumaru standing there And he says,"What the hell you think your doing?" They jump. Jina says"we were bringing her, her homework that she left in class!" Sesshoumaru looks at them with no emotion. Merena says," Why are you here?" Sesshoumaru replys," Im supost to be helping her with her homework." "Ah. we see, um bye!" The girls walk out of the room. Sesshoumaru waits till there at the end of the hall then says," Oh what about her homework you all found!? The girls pretend not to hear him and walk around the corner.

Rin walks into the room and tells Harune,"I'm going to take a shower and you should go to your room with the candy." Harune nods and takes the candy. "Lord Sesshoumaru!!" exclaims Rin as she walks into the room." i'm going to take a shower kay Lord Sesshoumaru?" rin walks into the bathroom. Later Rin tells Sesshoumaru," Im going to Harune's to sort candy okay?" Sesshoumaru just nods.

"Harune!!" says Rin as she knocks on the door. Harune opens the door then says,"Rin! im about done sorting the candy help me finish. Then we'll do yours." "Kay. Says Rin as she picks up candy to put in bags.

Later Rin brings home her candy and Starts to get ready to make Sesshoumaru go to an open party with her. Where she's going to meet Harune at. "Lord Sesshoumaru were about to leave really soon!!." Sesshoumaru hears footsteps coning towards Rin's door. He smells the person as they are in front of the door. He gets behind it. Harune comes in saying"RIIIN!!thud ak Harune relizes that theres something behind the door. Then Sesshoumaru says," Damn. You opened the door wide enought didn't you? Harune starts to apologies,"Im Sorry Sesshoumaru! I didn'y know you were behind the door. What are you doing here anyway?" "And rin you remember that were going to a party right?" Rin replys, Yeah I know. Sesshoumaru's coming too. He's my roomate anyway." Harune looks at Rin," Sesshoumaru's your roomate?" "Yep! now lets go to the party." Harune says"Um i was going to ask you if you'd like a ride because i just remembered you had no transportation unless you used the bus which actually is off today, but. But i only have two seats in my truck." Rin then says," Um well i have transportation." Harune looks at Rin," From what? WHo." Rin says,"Sesshoumaru." "But Rin, Sesshoumaru doen't own a car does he?" asks Harune. Rin then decides that she's a really good friend so she should be able to keep a secret."Well no he doesn't." Harune then asks "Your walking? ten miles in ten minutes?" Rin then says," No were jumping there in five to ten minutes." Harune looks at Rin,"jump?" Rin them starts to explain Sesshoumaru to Harune," Well Sesshoumaru is actually Lord Seshoumaru,LOrd of the western lands. He's from the past as of me as well. Lord Sesshoumaru isn't really human or anything. He has no tatoo's, He didn't get his ears redone, nor his teeth or claws. And this fluffy thing is actually... A tail. Lord Sesshoumaru's A demon. Dog demon." Harune is staring at Rin like she is crazy." Not human? are you?" Rin then replys,"no. I thought i was at first but im actually a dog demon as well but a different kind im a shadow dog demon instead. THeir different." Harune Stares at Rin." How do you look human?" Rin then explains her known powers to Harune. Harune starts to jump around exited."Your real demons!! Real time travelers! Thaat is so cooooool!!" Rin then tells Harune" If you don't start driving to the party you'll be late." " okay! I'll see you there!!Harune runs out of the room. Sesshoumaru looks at Rin wondering why she just told their secret. Rin explains that she can tell that Harune has a really good heart and should be able to keep secrets extreamely easily."Fine lets go to this place now." Rin grabs Sesshoumaru's hand and runs down the hall.

"Okay Lord Sesshoumaru lets go!!" Rin then changes into her human like appearence. They both start jumping and running to the party. Five Minutes later they arrive and being that the party was a costume party they could look the way they were anyway. Sesshoumaru hears the loud music. They walk in and only about 100 people are there."Oh, no wonder why no one knew of this at school they must not of posted it around till today. People will figure it out soon." Says Rin as she hears a car pull up behind them."Rin! you were here befor me!! Wow you two are fast. I was looking for you in the sky. I seen somethings jump around but it looked like my eyes were only playing tricks on me but i thouhgt it was you." Ah! Sesshoumaru! I didn't know you were coming here. oh hi. Did you know... My father owns this club too."

Chapter 11

The party

"Monari" Harune is looking at Harune,"_What? Her father owns all clubs or something,damnit."_ Rin looks at Monari,"You do? thats so cool! Your so lucky." Rin pauses. Harune is staring at Rin in disbeleif then Rin continues, "Although im cooler! Im here with Sesshoumaru!" Monari looks at Rin and whispers"Yeah right." Sesshoumaru steps in,"Actually she did bring me. Plus she's my Roomate _friend_." in a sorry voice Monari says,"Your roomates with Rin? she's a total looser! I feel sorry for you." Sesshoumaru evily stares at Monari," Oh really? You hate my..." Sesshoumaru puts his arm around Rin and ...smiles "Girlfriend" Monari looks at Sesshoumaru,"girl, Girlfriend?" Sesshoumaru nods and Monari says,"No i don't Rin im only messing around with her and Harune!! Were all like best friends!! ha ha aha ha ha Monari walks away and says, " they're just mad at me at the moment!!" Harune is looking at Sesshoumaru,"Watch her actually be nice to us in front of you tomarrow then hear her start being a total asshole to us when you out of sight and suposively Out of hearing range!" Sesshoumaru agree's.

Sesshoumaru is sitting around how he usually does. Rin keeps on asking Sesshoumaru to dance with her."No. This Sesshoumaru does not dance. Especially like that. Bobbing your heads up and down, up and down continuesly." Rin looks at Sesshoumaru,"Lord Sesshoumaru you have no reputation at the moment and people love bobbing their heads up and down continuesly. Now a days, people listen and look up to someone because of the way they act and how they dance. Plllllleeeeeeeaaaase!" Sesshoumaru shakes his head."No" Then rin says," Do what you just did but up and down and do it several times." Sesshoumaru looks at Rin," Do you want to be punished for thinking that id be a total idiot and do what your trying to get me to do?" Rin looks at Sesshoumaru,"No" A few minutes later some boys come up to Rin and Harune."Hey sexy lady's. How bout you leave your girl friend there andhang with us.Er i mean guy." Sesshoumaru perks up then evily turns his head staring at the boys."What did you just say?" Sesshoumaru walks up to one of the boys and grabs them by the colar of their shirt and says," You did not jsut call me a girl!" The guy looks at Sesshoumaru"Hands off the shirt you'll get it all germy! And if you don't get your hands off i shoot you." The guy pulls out a gun and points it at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru looks at the gun then lets go of the guy. Then the guy says,"yeah you better go fuck off!" Sesshoumaru then grabs his gun and snaps it in half. fo course there were no bullets. Sesshoumaru lets his eyes go red in front of the guy right in his face."Instead of breaking your gun I'll also break you! If you don't go Fuck yourself!" The guy runs away in fear dropping the rest of his gun. Sesshoumaru smiles."Damn humans. The other guys are paralyzed in fear after seeing Sesshoumaru break the gun then see his eyes go red. He then says,"boo." Then they run away.

Later Rin finaly gets Sesshoumaru to get up and move around a little. Sota but not reeally dancing. Then a few guys come up to Seshsoumaru. "dude! Your hair is long! THats ausome!! Some guys came up to us saying that your not human. THere crazy. Al though if you really weren't human you'd be even cooler!! Im totaly gonna grow my hair out like yours thats ausome!" Another one of the guys then say,"Mike! Why don't you have your father give you somemoney and you could get hair extensions!!" Mike then turns around and looks at his friend," Caro.That genious!!" They then walk away. Sesshoumaru is thinking,"_What just happend. They come up here talking about my hair and then about those idiotsthen hair extentions. why?"_ Rin is looking at Sesshoumaru," Lord Sesshoumaru, I'm going to see if me and Harune could Karaoke!!Kay?" Sesshoumaru nods and follows Rin andHarune as they run off. Rin decides that it would be cooler to play a song and sing it."Hey Harune. We should play a song ourselfs. I have a song that i made! ANd i know how to play guitar and drums. I could give you thins information then we can play!" Harune looks at Rin"You could do that?! Ausome we should!"

Later Rin and Harune sign up to play on stage. It's their turn. They sing a song Rin made up called _I need you to know _After the performance Monari is wide eyed and everyone is clapping. A little after, they leave for the dorms.

Chapter 12

Valentines day is here

In the morning Sesshoumaru found girls swarming around him trying to give him valentine candy. They were also asking if he had candy for any one. He just said no and tryed to walk off. Then Monari shoves through everyone to give him her valentine. She held the candy out in his direction and says,"This is your valentine so take it!" Sesshoumaru then takes her valentine and she beams a smile of victory then Sesshoumaru eratibly says,"I don't want your crappy valentines." Then he throws it behind his back and walks off leaving everyone open mouthed.

Later Sesshoumaru see's rin giving out her valentines. Monari insists on making Sesshoumaru take her candy but he refuses. Girls watch nervously as Rin walks out to Sesshoumaru with her hands behind her back and asks him"Sesshoumaru? would you like a valentines?" Rin is beaming Sesshoumaru her pretty smile. All the girls are expecting him to say no but instead he says," I'd love one but i'll only take it on one condition." Rin looks at Sesshoumaru and asks,"What condition?" Sesshoumaru leans forward and starts to tap his cheak then says,"kiss." Rin looks at him in suprise then the girls in the background do a "GAH!" and fall over thing and then she starts to think,"_ Lord Sesshoumaru must be sick. He would never want me to kiss him in front of any living thing,yet, because of his pride." _RIn is looking at Sesshoumaru with an expressionless face,"Take the candy, or you get no candy." Sesshoumaru has his expressionless face on then says,"Fine." Sesshoumaru then takes Rin's valentines away from her. and Starts to walk off. Rin starts yelling at him,"Hey! THats not fair! give me back my candy! Sesshouuumaruuuuuu!!" As Rin is behind Sesshoumaru he quickly turns around and hands her her candy. But still having the one meant for him.

Later Rin is bombarded by girls asking her why Sesshoumaru wanted her to kiss him. She tells them,"You know...he was only kidding!!" The girls start to yell at RIn saying that she wasn't alowed to do anything for or with him if they didn't get to.Rin starts to feel small although she makes sure she doesn't show it.She walks off. Then Sesshoumaru walks up to Rin and girls start to evily stare at Rin. Rin starts to feel small again. Rin then looks at Sesshoumaru smiles and says,"Lord Sesshoumaru all of the other girls are mad at me. Because im always around you. just in case your wondering why they're evily staring in my direction...We should actually go do something! Fun. We should let Hikari come here soon,too." Sesshoumaru looks at Rin."...Hikari? With the girls here she'd...probly want to or try to kill them all." Rin looks at Sesshoumaru," Look who's talking, You most likely feel the same for the guys and girls." The girls start to think,"_kill us all? ... ha thats funny she's just trying to make us think he hates all this attention. yeah right."_ Sesshoumaru and Rin walk off together turn around a corner and dissapear. several girls go to follow them but see them nowhere to be found.

Back in the past:

Rin and Sesshoumaru arrive in the past. Rin asks Sesshoumaru if maby they could show Hikari the future and no one else. Sesshoumaru says,"No way." Rin looks at Rin with puppy dog eyes. Sesshoumaru looks into space to his right and starts to think,_" Why the hell did i have to come up with that damn trick when i was younger?! It just works to damn good and fast."_ Sesshoumaru sighs then says,"Fine." Rin smiles and says yay."Hikari!! Rin wants to talk to you!!" Hikari turns to Rin and she glomps her,"Kyah!!" Hikari starts to squeal in suprise as Rin glomp kyah's her. "what rin?" Sesshoumaru walks up to Hikari then says," We need to talk to you about something. Hikari looks at Rin and Sesshoumaru, being confused and curious,"Okay?" ''rin wants to know if you'd like to go somewhere that no one can get to but me and anyone i bring!?" Hikari looks at Rin"sure. where?" Rin takes Hikari's hand and her, Hikari, and Sesshoumaru walk to a secluded area. Rin does what she does to get to the future. Hikari squeals in suprised horror." How the Hell did you do that!! Where the hell are we!! What did you doo!'' Rin covers Hikari's mouth." your in the future. i want you to enroll in school with me and Lord Sesshoumaru!'' Hikari starts to studder," f-f-fut-future? r- r- really?" Rin looks at Hikari trying not to lauph at her expression."yes. the future. But you can't tell anyone about this."Hikari still wide eyed,"okay i understand!" Rin decides that they should show her Monari so she could tell her not to let her get to her.

Monari is walking around a corner when she see's Sesshoumaru. She runs up to him about to glomp him When Sesshoumaru moves out of they way.Hikari gets pissed off at Monari because of her disrespect to Sesshoumaru."how dare you-" Rin covers Hikari's mouth.Quietly explaining to her that she had to leave Monari alone no matter how much of a jerk she was. Monari gets offended about what Rin said," Jerk!? Your the one who's a fucking wierdo! Your all happy and hyper...it makes me sick." Rin ignores Monari and makes Hikari just walk away.Pissomg Monari off Monari grabs the back Rin's Uniform," Bitch!" As Monari makes Rin turn around she is about to slap her," Don't you fucking Ignore me-" Hikari grabs Monari's arm," Don't you ever raise your hand to my friend Rin ever again or i'll kick your fucking ass! YOu little Bitch! Wench!"Monari gets pissed off and starts to get smart assy." Oh you wanna fight asshole!? Come here adn try it. i'll knock you out befor you raise your arm!!" Hikari looks at Monari smiling," Oh really." lets find out."

Monari says,"Fine. Tomarrow after three o'clock Im gonna kick your ass and put it on that American site Youtube!" Hikari Looks at Rin," what the hell is a you tube? Monari gets mean," What kind of a freak doesn't know what YOutube is!? It a website you dumbass whore!" Hikari is still confused still wondering what she was talking about. "Internet! you really are a dumbass whore." hikari yells back, WEEELLLLL Sorry that I don't have this Innertent your talking about." Rin watches as Hikari is getting ready to go demon on her she yells at Monari to stop it. ANd to not even think about doing what se wants to do.Monari walks off. Rin Yells at Hikari about how she has to keep the demon thing a secret because there was none in Tokyo. And that humans no longer know they exist.

Chapter 13

EXTRA

Comments & Reviews

write more or else**Member:** pokemonmaster30**Date:** Feb 16, 2008 1:38:48 PM

write more or you will die or i will call you a !&#&# #E#EYRGFIORFKDRIWITRFKRFESDIRF?KCGDDCTGTFUCK YOU

write more or else**Member:** pokemonmaster30**Date:** Feb 16, 2008 1:38:50 PM

write more or you will die or i will call you a !&#&# #E#EYRGFIORFKDRIWITRFKRFESDIRF?KCGDDCTGTFUCK YOU

Re: write more or else**Member:** pokemonmaster30**Date:** Feb 16, 2008 1:39:57 PM

i'm sorry for calling you and #!WMVIIREFWNCQRIC EDCCCDC you use your imagination to figure out what i ment

Re: write more or else**Member:** pokemonmaster30**Date:** Feb 16, 2008 1:39:58 PM

i'm sorry for calling you and #!WMVIIREFWNCQRIC EDCCCDC you use your imagination to figure out what i ment

eek!**Member:** sesshoumarurinfan125**Date:** Feb 17, 2008 7:47:39 AM

okay... I am right now!! I will most certaintly continue.

ohhh...**Member:** prestigebeauty00**Date:** Feb 17, 2008 10:08:30 PM**Rating (1-5):** 5

i like it. the sentences are short and sometimes i have to read the paragraph again to make sure i am right as to who is talking but other than that-i really do like it...you should continue it...i wanna know what happenes next...

nice**Member:** blackonyx83**Date:** Feb 18, 2008 11:57:37 PM**Rating (1-5):** 5

i liked it plz write more

**Member:** prunesama**Date:** Feb 19, 2008 8:16:45 PM**Rating (1-5):** 5

this is so exciting continue!!

**Member:** prunesama**Date:** Feb 19, 2008 8:16:46 PM**Rating (1-5):** 5

this is so exciting continue!!

**Member:** prunesama**Date:** Feb 19, 2008 8:16:47 PM**Rating (1-5):** 5

this is so exciting continue!!

**Member:** prunesama**Date:** Feb 19, 2008 8:16:57 PM**Rating (1-5):** 5

this is so exciting continue!!

**Member:** prunesama**Date:** Feb 19, 2008 8:21:40 PM**Rating (1-5):** 5

this is so exciting continue!!

this i going to be rated 17+

post it on

its rin and sesshy shrine!

arrrggghhh**Member:** blackonyx83**Date:** Feb 19, 2008 11:52:25 PM**Rating (1-5):** 5

shout what happens dont keep me wondering for to long plz or i will keep posting replys til u update more lol

that was good

Awsome**Member:** sesshomarurin4ever**Date:** Feb 20, 2008 10:14:42 PM

i luv this story you have to write more!

sweeeeeet**Member:** blackonyx83**Date:** Feb 20, 2008 10:24:46 PM**Rating (1-5):** 5

more more plz

OMG**Member:** inuyashafan09**Date:** Feb 21, 2008 11:35:21 AM**Rating (1-5):** 5

I love this story sooo much!! Please please write more!! I can't wait!!

Awsome!**Member:** sesshomarurin4ever**Date:** Feb 24, 2008 10:37:21 PM

i luv this story. and sorry i havent replied to your friend request, i just did.oh and write more!

Great!**Member:** sesshomarurin4ever**Date:** Feb 25, 2008 10:20:33 PM

keep up the awsome story. write more more more more!!

Very good!**Member:** inuyashafan09**Date:** Feb 26, 2008 5:28:11 AM**Rating (1-5):** 5

It's was awesome!! i can't wait for more!!

OMG!!**Member:** kawaiikagome**Date:** Feb 29, 2008 5:00:50 PM

U have GOT 2 continue!! So cute!! It makes me wanna draw a pic of my ver. of the group...hmmm...

OMFG U NEED 2 WRITE MORE! NOW! crys PLEASE! **Member:** xx-yaoilover-xx**Date:** Mar 6, 2008 8:12:31 AM

OMG there in the future. Please write more it is getting really good i cant wait. Thank You!

Alrighty then**Member:** xx-yaoilover-xx**Date:** Mar 6, 2008 9:14:09 PM

Alright gettin good i cant wait for more.

WRITE MORE!**Member:** xxemily92xx**Date:** Mar 7, 2008 4:00:11 AM**Rating (1-5):** 5

it is exciting! i really, really wanna c wat happens next! PLEASE WRITE MORE! and i second what pokemonmaster30 said lol D

OMG!!**Member:** xx-yaoilover-xx**Date:** Mar 10, 2008 2:13:53 PM

WRITE MORE ALREADY I'VE BEEN WAITING 4EVER AND I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!!

WOW!!**Member:** xepher06**Date:** Mar 22, 2008 5:32:02 PM**Rating (1-5):** 5

i really like this story. very interesting. me like a lot! ;)

iT'S GETTiNG SOOOOOOOO GOOD**Member:** xx-yaoilover-xx**Date:** Mar 23, 2008 7:13:47 AM

WOW!! This story is getting so good!! PLEASE CONTINUE BEFOUR I DIE OF BOREDOM!!

Ummmmmm, OO**Member:** xx-yaoilover-xx**Date:** Apr 8, 2008 5:06:14 PM

HELLO?? iS ANYONE HERE?? iT'S BEEN LiKE 4EVER SiNCE YOU'VE UPDATED AND i REALLY LiKED THiS STORY!! SO, WiLL YOU CONTiNUE? PLEEEEEAAAASSSEEE!!

yay!**Member:** xxemily92xx**Date:** May 20, 2008 12:38:41 AM**Rating (1-5):** 5

i like it the update :D cant wait for the next one keep up the good work ;D

very good**Member:** eternaldarkness**Date:** Jun 11, 2008 3:01:09 PM

no very good doesn't do it. very GREAT. But please continue.

Please Please finish the story**Member:** nahia2008**Date:** Jun 14, 2008 12:38:34 PM**Rating (1-5):** 5

Its awesome pretty please ? finish it


	2. part two

Part two

Chapter thirteen

Later rin, hikari and sessoumaru go to their dorm room. a few girls see hikari's pink hair. they start to tell her how pretty her hair was and that they had never seen anyone with dyed pink hair. Hikari easily gets confused."dyed??" they started to ask if she first bleached it then tryed to get a red color but it went pink. hikari still being confused she brushes off their comments. " your gonna have to explain all this enternet and such." rin agree's and goes into the dorm room. she decides to use her power of gaining information and giving it to hikari."hikari rin is gonna use one of her powers on you now." rin touches hikari's head and hikari gains information from rin. Hikari then relises that she knew what everything was. the next day hikari was enrolled.

Rin, hikari and Sesshoumaru walk to class together. then monari comes up to them and says" hi Sesshoumaru!!" looks at rin and hikari" LOSERS!! oh i think were supost to have a fight today!?" hikari nods at monari with an evil gleam in her eye. then rin reminds her to be carefull not to hurt her or anything. and she tells rin "fine! i'll just punch her in the face two or three times very softly!" monari cops an additude and tells hikari that she can try her hardest.

After school Hikari is waiting for Monari. Two hours go by and Monari doesn't show up. The next day at school. Hikari states that she knew that monari would be too chicken to fight her. They then go back to the dorm room which luckily hikari had gotton the one next to rin and sesshoumaru and was alone it the room. she was happy too.The next day hikari starts to tease Monari about missing the fight. she then comes up with the excuse that her father picked her up right after school. Hikari tells Monari that she knew that she was lying. Then Monari states that she could just as easily show her up at school. Monari turns around and starts to talk to her friend.

After school Rin brings Hikari to a party. But doesn't let her know that was what they were doing. Rin put a blindfold and music on her head."make sure not to peak!! It's a suprise for you hikari!!" Sesshoumaru aware of her idea even though she wasn't aware that he knew. They all started to walk to the Party club Monari's father regrettably owns. Like the last time they went Monari wouldn't let them in and her brother did. She starts to scream at her brother,"I hate you! you've always been daddy's favorite!!" he then, of course; aurgues back." Right! im the favorite! (sarcastically) Your completely oblivious to how much more father likes you more than me!!" Rin, Sesshoumaru and hikari decide that it would be best to go on their way to the party.

Chapter 14 Hikari's new friend...Roomate?

An hour after getting to the party Hikari gets seperated from Rin and Sesshoumaru. hikari's asking herself how she can find them. but being that there are to many people blocking her great sence of smell she couldn't locate them. She walks around looking and looking asking people if they seen a girl and boy walking together both with long hair. A few said yes but lead her to dead ends. She goes to the bathroom to take a break and hears a girl crying in one of the stalls.she knocks on the door and ask's"Excuxe me? are you okay?" she hears a yelp from the girl. Hikari showed concern and frightend the girl. she kept asking if she was okay and had gotton no reply. she waited outside the stall away from veiw untill the girl finally came out and was talking to herself." Daddy's really gonna kill me... he said so last i ran away. im scared to go home... but i want to...exept then i don't want to get beaten or killed...Like he killed tori..." Hikari steps into veiw yelling at the girl" If you stay quiet he will kill you. your an idiot! You need to tell someone!" THe girl looks at hikari and bends over with her hands over her head and says" Please don't hurt meeee!!" Hikari looks at the girl then makes her get up when Rin walks into the bathroom. "Hikari i finnaly found you!! you got seperated from me and Sesshoumaru... then sesshoumaru and i got seperated. Hikari tells rin what the girl said. Rin looks at the girl then gives her a hug crying and saying" Im sorry your treated that way!! I use to be treated like that till the vill- er i mean i told the police then my daddy got thrown in jail and i was safe!! (Slightly a lie) your gonna tell someone even if i have to force you to!!" The girl looks at rin with big eyes and say's okay.

Several days later after the girl had went to tell the police her father was arrested. she was sent to her grandmothers. Her name was Siren inumimi. suddenly that day Siren appears at the acadamy.


End file.
